The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Starting from where the previous episode left off, Ben has given Vilgax the Omnitrix and Vilgax commands his Bioids to attack Ben and the team. Gwen teleports Ben and the team away. Albedo protests, saying that Vilgax was supposed to destroy the Omnitrix, to revert Albedo. Vilgax announces his betrayal and transforms his army into thousands of Humungousaurs. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur tries to fight the army, but is soon defeated and dogpiled. Meanwhile, Kevin, Gwen and Max are in the Rust Bucket, watching events unfold. At that moment, Ben expels himself from his friends. He wanders in the forest sadly. He takes off his jacket and puts it on a nearby rock. Azmuth then teleports in. Ben says that his jacket is a hero jacket, and he doesn't deserve it anymore. Ben also repeatedly blames himself for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Azmuth explains to him that he might be powerless without the Omnitrix, but that doesn't mean he isn't a hero without it. This gives Ben an idea, and he heads back to his friends with a plan. Then, Gwen teleports the group onto Vilgax's ship. Vilgax introduces to them the ability to transform his Bioids. He says that the one he showed them were "a few of the hundred thousands I have". Ben commands Vilgax to give him the Omnitrix. Vilgax commands his Bioids to attack, so Ben activates Self Destruct to the Omnitrix in Voice Command. Vilgax says that he is bluffing and transforms his Bioids into Swampfire. The Omnitrix self-destructs, sending Vilgax flying into a wall. Ben runs to Vilgax to gather the Omnitrix's remains. Meanwhile, Kevin gets a bad headache and turns back into his original human form, Gwen and Max point out that he is normal again. Max said that it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form. Happy, Kevin and Gwen kiss for the first time. Ben says that they didn't have to ruin the moment, to which Gwen points out "Victory Kiss!". Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood. Max says that that will destroy Bellwood along with everything else within a hundred miles. Gwen, Max and Kevin attack Vilgax. Ben runs to the chained Albedo and asks him to surrender the Omnitrix. Albedo corrects him with "Ultimatrix". Ben says that they could have a deal; Albedo should surrender him the Ultimatrix. Albedo asks what is in it for him. Enraged, Ben frees Albedo and commands the Ultimatrix to self-destruct. Albedo gives it to him quickly. Meanwhile, Vilgax was about to defeat Max, Kevin and Gwen, when he is hit by a fireball. It is revealed to be Ben as Swampfire, who had put on the Ultimatrix. Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood. Then, he commands Kevin to stay and get his back. Vilgax fights them both and easily knocks out Kevin. He then punches Swampfire sending him flying at a Machine. Ben gets up and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire, announcing his battle cry. Vilgax charges at Ben, but he blasts him with Blue Fire. Meanwhile, Gwen and Max are trying to steer the ship. Max points out that they are too fast to turn around, so he suggests to angle away from the city, to ditch in the ocean. Ultimate Swampfire fights Vilgax and slightly has the Upper Hand. As the ship begins to sink underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Kevin starts to wake up and runs to Gwen and Max. Vilgax said that Fire wouldn't be so useful that they are in his element, as being submerged turns him into a giant squid-like creature, surprising Ben. Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Before Vilgax was able to swallow Ultimate Swampfire, he makes a small tentacle and presses his Omnitrix Symbol, disappearing in a flash. Meanwhile, above water, Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin, in Gwen's Shield see Vilgax's Ship self-destruct. Max and Gwen think Ben has died. However, they are lightened up again as Jetray flies out of the water and reverts in their shield. They all hug happily. Gwen asks what happened to Vilgax. Ben says that he didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse and if he does, "It's hero time". Noteworthy Events Major Events Broken Omnitrix.png|Broken Omnitrix Human Again.png|Kevin returns to human form Vilgax True Form.png|Vilgax's true form *Ben causes the Omnitrix to self-destruct. *Kevin returns to his human form, and has regained his absorbing powers. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. Ultimatrix Debuts *Ultimate Swampfire Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Bioids Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) *Jetray By Albedo *Ultimate Humungousaur By Vilgax's Bioids *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Spells Used *Abeo Exorior Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The voice command Ben used to self-destruct the Omnitrix is identical to one used by James T. Kirk in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic